ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Save the Children
category:Missions |width="30%" valign="top"| __TOC__ |} ---- Walkthrough * Speak to a Mission NPC; you are told to see a priest at the Cathedral in Northern San d'Oria. * The priest is Arnau and is standing at the altar. You are told in a cutscene that orcs have captured some children and are holding them in Ghelsba Outpost. ** NOTE: if you are repeating this mission, you do not need to see the priest, but can go straight to Ghelsba Outpost. * Go to Ghelsba Outpost(G-9) (the large hut). Check the hut door and select "Save the Children". ** You will then be presented with "Force it Open" or "Give Up". ** Choose "Force it Open". This triggers a BCNM fight with 3 orcs: :Fodderchief Vokdek (Warrior) :Strongarm Zodvad (Ranger) :Sureshot Snatgat (Ranger) * Defeat the orcs and you will get a key which you can use to open the door and release the children. ** NOTE: Only San d'Orians (current or former alliegiance) may enter this BCNM * Once you have the key you must click on the hut door again to activate a cutscene. (DO NOT LEAVE Ghelsba Outpost without checking the hut door. If you forget, you will have to make your way back to do so.) * Return to a Mission NPC for a cutscene. You will get your Rank 2 here. * Go to the Cathedral for another cutscene with Arnau. (This is optional) ---- Game Description :;Mission Orders:Rescue the children held captive in the Orcish camp in Ghelsba Outpost. ---- Game Script Cathedral, Northern San d'Oria Arnau: Oh, an adventurer. If you are here for the sermon on the Gates of Paradise, beseech the friar standing at the narthex. Arnau: You say you come on behalf of the Temple Knights? And you want to know about Tedimout? Arnau: Why, may Altana bless thee! Yes Tedimout was a friar in training. Arnau: Oft would he enter the woods of Ranfaure, in search of wild herbs for making of tea and medicines. Arnau: Ever did i warn him against going alone, for the trees can hide predators...and worse! Arnau: He claimed that the blue robes of the clergy would protect him. Arnau: But it seems his faith was ill-placed. I fear that Orcs took him! Arnau: The horror he must be facing now...Each morning and night I pray to Goddess of the Dawn to deliver him from their clutches! Prince Pieuje and Papsque Shamonde walking toward to Arnau. Arnau: Why, Prince Pieuje! And, Papsque Shamonde! Pieuje: Vicasque Arnau, I've come to talk to you about the missing acolyte. It seems his disappearance may not have been the Orcs' doing after all. Shamonde: That is correct, Your Highness. I hear that Tedimout sometimes went into forest to look for herbs. Shamonde: Lets us not jump to conclusions. Perhaps Tedimout set out on his own...for an extended hike, for example! Temple Knights are sent out only in special cases. First we must know more! Pieuje: You speak the truth, Your Holiness. The capital cannot be emptied of Temple Knights for so uncertain a cause. Arnau: I understand, of course. However... If it were true that Tedimout did happen to be kidnapped by Orcs, surely we could not simply let him die? Pieuje: No, of course not. I have decided to send an adventurer. If he finds that Orcs do hold the boy, then the Temple Knights will be there to claim him. Arnau: I understand, Your Highness. I am very thankful. Pieuje: By the way, who have you been talking with? Arnau: Your Highness, You is here on errand from the knight at the gatehouse. He came to ask about Tedimout. Pieuje: Well, that's perfect. I shall order you to undertake this mission. Pieuje: Infiltrate Ghelsba, and determine whether they hold this Tedimout captive. I've heard they keep prisoners in a small hut somewhere. Pieuje: Once you know, notify a Temple Knight. Now, go! Prince Pieuje and Papsque Shamonde walk away. Orcs Hut, Ghelsba Outpost You get close to the Orcs Hut, suddenly 3 Orcs appear behind you. Fodderchief Vokdek: Smells like people... People! Get them! Throw into sheep hut!!! After defeated Fodderchief Vokdek. Fodderchief Vokdek: You think you won!? Fodderchief Vokdek: Your time soon end! Fodderchief Vokdek: Your days is numbered! Me say so! Fodderchief Vokdek escaped, and dropped a key. You open the Orc Hut Door. While inside got 2 children crying and an adult stand near them. Vaseradoul: Th-thank you! Vaseradoul: But, I wonder what that Orc meant... Vaseradoul: Could it be true...that a new leader has united the hordes? Vaseradoul: Do the beastmen really wish to war with us again? Vaseradoul: I will return to the chateau with these two. Be careful, friend. While you tried to open another Orc Hut, suddenly... Trion: Wait! Prince Trion and his 2 Royal Knights walk toward Orc Hut. Trion: You are the adventurer that Pieuje sent, are you not? Trion: Bravely have you fought against Orcs. Well done! Trion: On behalf of my spineless brother, I thank you. Trion: He had not the strength to save one boy, and so sent an adventurer in his stead. Trion: Indeed he is dirt upon the name of House d'Oraguille. Trion: Well, enough blather. Lets us save the boy. Open the door! While Prince Trion go into Orc Hut. Trion: Is anyone here? Tedimout: Why, Your Highness! Trion: You are Tedimout? From the cathedral? Tedimout: Yes, it's me! Truly I am grateful you came, Your Highness! Trion: I am relieved he seems well. I will bring the boy back to San d'Oria. Trion: You have my thanks, adventurer. I will inform the guards of your deeds. Now, let us be off! Cathedral, Northern San d'Oria After rescue Tedimout from Orcs hut' Arnau: You have my eternal thanks for saving Tedimout! Tedimout: Thank you, Arnau: All I can do is pray for adventurers. Please, let me pray for you, too. Arnau: May light shine upon thy path, and may the Gates of Paradise open to you! Papsque Shamonde looks Arnau and Tedimout from 2nd level of Cathedral Shamonde: So, Tedimout has returned... Confound that meddling adventurer!